1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic vending machine, more particularly to an anti-destruction structure for an automatic vending machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a portion of an automatic vending machine, which is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the automatic vending machine includes a housing 1, a vertical support frame 11 fixed on the middle portion of the housing 1, and a bottom plate 12 mounted securely on the bottom end of the support frame 11. Two L-cross-sectioned side plates 12 are connected securely to two opposite sides of the support frame 11. The support frame 11 has six rectangular upper grooves 111 for mounting pushbuttons therein, a rectangular intermediate groove 112 forming a coin slot, and a rectangular lower groove 113 accommodating a merchandise discharge casing 3 therein. The casing 3 includes a merchandise accommodating space 31 and a shield plate 32 and is shaped so that the merchandise to be sold can be guided to the accommodating space 31 under the shield 32, thereby permitting the merchandise to be accessed through the lower groove 113. A destroyer may pour petroleum or hydrochloric acid into the housing 1 so as to burn or corrode the machine. Referring to FIG. 2, because the housing 1 has a bottom plate 12 and the casing 3 has a bottom wall, when being poured into the housing 1, petroleum or hydrochloric acid is entirely confined in the casing 3 or on the bottom plate 12, thereby causing a great deal of damage to the machine.